My Happy Ending
by Emerin
Summary: He was everything...everything...that I wanted.We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. xSLASH HarryDraco x


Gentle Readers!

What'd I tell ya? Nothing but angst. Dude, when I procrastinate, i PROCRASTINATE. I managed to write a ICKLE to chapter 20 of GRAVITY, and i got the entire thing outlined. So, its not like i don't know what to write. Its just...I'm bitter. mrrgh.

WELL! To stalve off the bitter resentment, I've begun another project involving my talent for drawing and my love of GRAVITY, I've decided to do a sort of "picture book". Each chapter is now represented by a drawing, the song of the chapter contained in each. Good idea, neh? 'least it keeps me busy x.x

Alright, well thats it for the updates. Review review review!

* * *

_"Lets talk this over. Was it something I did? Was it something I said?"_

He zipped up the duffel bag viciously, those words causing fresh tears to fall bitterly down his raw cheeks. "I'm a fucking moron."

A bit of t-shirt snagged in the zipper, and he struggled to unstick the bit savagely before falling to the floor in a heap of frustrated sobs. The comforter caught on his foot, bringing the beds' trimmings showering round him and drowning him in sweet pine and chocolate. He cried out in anguish and hurtled one of the porcelain white pillows at the opposite wall, watching it smash into the music box on the dresser. The antique wood splintered against the wall and the treasures held within went scattering across the beige carpet.

Crawling over on hands and knees, he reached over and fished out the shining white-gold band in the mess of gold chains and silver pendants.

Turning it between his middle finger and thumb, he examined the tiny scratches and signs of tender loving care. He would've gone on in that manner for who knew how long when the loud slam of the front door jolted him from the painful reverie.

Quickly heaving himself to his feet, he gathered the duffel bag and backpack, pocketing the ring before heading out of the bedroom hastily.

"Harry! Wait!"

Sharp eyes long since dulled to a murky green trained on the young man, stopping him in his tracks. "Save it."

The pale man hesitated, his lip chewed raw by anxiety. "But I--"

The brunette grabbed a few framed pictures of beloved friends from the mantle and headed straight for the door.

"POTTER!"

Said man paused, hand poised inches above the doorknob. The surname stung him deeply, but at this point, it was just another pain he'd deal with later. "What."

He could feel the blonde shift behind him, those treacherous silver eyes boring holes into the back of his neck.

"I...we...you weren't..."

"Just say it, Draco."

A heavy, tired sigh." I know we've been growing apart for some time now. You've been miserable, I'VE been miserable. All we do is fight...and after talking to Blaise and Pansy, I realized why..."

He flinched and barely suppressed a grimace. " Of course. Because they know our relationship SO well."

Draco somehow found it in him to glare, " They know enough."

"They're idiots and you even more so since you listen to them. They don't know me. They don't even know YOU! They. Know. NOTHING." Harry growled through clenched teeth.

"They were there for me when you weren't."

"Only because you stayed out all night and never fucking TALKED to me." Harry shot back, turning round.

"Have you tried talking to yourself! You never even TRY to understand."

"How am I supposed to understand a situation you take two seconds to explain, then stop, blame me and storm off? And while we're pointing fingers, where the hell where YOU when Hermione and the Weasleys died at that attack at mybirthday party. OH! That's right! On a 'business trip'."

Draco glowered, guilt tingeing his cheeks red. "I consoled you when I got back, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Harry folded his arms." A week later."

"What the fuck do you want from me Harry? You still have Ronald, for pity's sake. Isn't that enough for you?"

The sound of Harry's heart shattering could be heard by both men.

Draco determinedly kept his facade of indignation in place, despite the tears spilling anew down the brunette's face.

"When did I turn into a burden?" Harry mumbled. "When did things get so bad you ran from me?"

Draco threw up his hands and groaned." See! THIS is why I can never talk to you! You get so damn emotional and its heartbreaking being near you!"

"Well I'm so fucking sorry for having emotions! You might wanna try to get some at some point!" Harry cried in return.

"I have plenty! Just not in the amounts you demand so god damn much! Merlin help me if I just can't deal with you sometimes!"

Harry sneered through his tears."Which explains why I saw you with another man's tongue rammed down your throat, hmm?"

The man blanched. He could never handle when Harry added piercing truth along with bite to his tone. "I...that wasn't supposed...I mean--"

"I wasn't supposed to see." He supplied.

"NO! Fuck, Harry! Look, I'm sorry alright? It was a stupid decision and I'm sorry for it."

The green-eyed man stared almost sadly at his love, a tear slipping past his jaw to travel down his throat."You're only sorry you got caught."

The blonde paled (if that was possible) and struggled to find words. Harry would've laughed, if he were capable of such a thing anymore. The great and fucking fabulous Draco Malfoy, at a loss for words. It was almost worth the agony just to see the bastard knocked off his pedestal at the end.

"Yeah, I knew it wasn't a one time thing. I knew about the lovers and the clubs and the trips. Bills leave a trail. Oh. Yeah. And I found this in your jewelry box after you said you lost it during a mission." Digging into his pocket, he procured the glimmering ring, watching as more color drained off the man's face. The engraving _'And They Lived'_ glinted in the sunny afternoon light, mocking them.

"H-harry, I--"

"Save it!" Harry shrieked, enjoying the wince on the ex-Slytherin's face. "The 'least you could've done was told me before any of this that you wanted a divorce. If you had loved me at all, you would've atleast done me that courtesy. But no. I guess that was asking too much of you. Cause damn, that would've meant being human, huh."

Draco Malfoy gaped, desperately groping for something to say in light of his lover's cruelty.

Harry stared at him a few moments, hearing his heart finish breaking and fall to the floor in jagged heaps at the blonde's feet. With a sigh that went deeper than the tattered soul he harbored, Harry slipped a similar white gold ring from his finger and clutched it in his palm. Draco watched the motion, gray eyes glistening with panic.

Harry gave a soft scoff and with a soft 'clink', set the ring downon the table and turned to exit. "So much for my happy ending..." he muttered bitterly andslipped out the door.

Draco Malfoy stood rigidly still in the middle of his now very empty flat, cold tears trickling down his pale face. With a shaky hand, he reached out and picked up the ring, absently relishing how warm it was.

Flipping it at an angle, he peered at the inscription his husband (now ex) had kept a secret since their wedding.

A choked sob escaped his dry throat and he crumbled to his knees, hands quickly hiding his face in shame. The ring rolled away to land with a soft thud against the door, but it went unnoticed as he whimpered to the silence and the man he betrayed." _Happily Ever After_..."


End file.
